Ethelwyn Wetherald
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = The Last Robin (1907) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Agnes Ethelwyn Wetherald (April 26, 1857 - March 9, 1940) was a Canadian poet. Life Wetherald was born at Rockwood, Ontario, the daughter of Rev. William Wetherald, a Quaker minister. She was educated at the Friends' Boarding School in Union, New York, and at Pickering College. She sold her first poem to St. Nicholas Magazine at 17, and soon was contributing to many publications throughout Canada and the United States, including The Globe, The Week, and Rose-Belford's Canadian Magazine. She co-wrote a novel, An Algonquin Maiden (1887), with Graeme Mercer Adam, and in 1895 published her first volume of poetry.Wanda Campbell, "Ethelwyn Wetherald," Hidden Rooms: Canadian Women Writers (Canadian Poetry Press, 2000), Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Dec. 26, 2011. She worked for several decades as a proofreader, journalist, and editorial assistant at newspapers in Ontario and the north-eastern United States.Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, "Agnes Ethelwyn Wetherald 1857-1940," Canadian Poetry From the Beginnings Through the First World War (Toronto: McClelland & Stewart New Canadian Library, 1944), 314, Print. For a time she 'conducted the Women's Department' of The Globe under the pseudonym "Bel Thistlethwait."John Garvin, "Ethelwyn Wetherald," Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 167, A Celebration of Women Writers, University of Pennsylvania, UPenn.edu, Web, Dec. 26, 2011. She adopted a child, Dorothy, in 1911 when she was 54, and in 1921 published a book of children's verse, Tree-Top Mornings, dedicated to Dorothy. Writing Reviewing her 1907 book, The Last Robin, The Globe pronounced: "The salient quality of Miss Wetherald's work is its freshness of feeling, a perennial freshness, renewable as spring. This has a setting of harmonious form, for the poet's ear is delicately attuned to the value of words, both as to the sound and the meaning.... The sonnets are an important part of the volume, and, to some minds, will represent the most important part. Miss Wetherald's sonnets are flowing in expression and harmonious in thought; some are beautiful." The Dictionary of Literary Biography calls the best of her poems "musical, restrained, and precise," and "equal to much of the work of her better-known Canadian contemporaries such as Archibald Lampman, Bliss Carman, and Duncan Campbell Scott." On occasion, it adds, "her themes and images recall the poetry of Emily Dickinson."Carole Gerson, "Agnes Ethelwyn Wetherald," Dictionary of Literary Biography, Thomson Gale, Bookrags.com, Web, Dec. 26, 2011. Publications Poetry * The House of the Trees and other poems. Boston & New York: Lamson, Wolffe / Toronto: William Briggs, 1895. * Tangled in Stars: Poems. Boston: Richard G. Badger, 1902. * The Radiant Road. Boston: Richard G. Badger, 1904. * The Last Robin: Lyrics and sonnets. Toronto: William Briggs, 1907. * Poems, Lyrics, and Sonnets. Toronto: Musson, 191-?. * Tree-top Mornings. Boston: Cornhill, 1921. * Lyrics and Sonnets. Toronto: Nelson 1931.Wanda Campbell, "Ethelwyn Wetherald," Hidden Rooms: Canadian Women Writers (Canadian Poetry Press, 2000), Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Dec. 26, 2011. Fiction * An Algonquin maiden: a romance of the early days of Upper Canada (with Graeme Mercer Adam). London: S. Low, Marston, Searle & Rivington, 1887.An Algonquin maiden [microform: a romance of the early days of Upper Canada (1887)]. Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 20, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy University of Toronto."Selected Poetry of Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940)," Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 26, 2011. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems * 2 poems by Wetherald: "To February," "A Winter Picture" *Ethelwyn Wetherald in A Victorian Anthology: "The House of the Trees," "The Snow Storm," "To February," "The Wind of Death" * Selected Poetry of Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940) (6 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Ethelwyn Wetherald in Canadian Poets: 15 poems. * Ethelwyn Wetherald at PoemHunter. ;Audio / video * Ethelwyn Wetherald - Canadian Poet and Journalist at Brock University. * Wetherald, Agnes Ethelwyn at Canada's Early Women Writers ;About * "Ethelwyn Wetherald" in Hidden Rooms. * “You Woman-Hearted, Poet-Brained Wonder Worker!”: The Poetic Dialogue of Love between Ethelwyn Wetherald and Helena Coleman" in Canadian Poetry. Category:1857 births Category:1940 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles Category:Sonneteers Category:Women poets Category:Children's poets